Lucy and the Three Guildmembers
by A White Guy
Summary: A different take on the classic tale Goldilocks. Lucy runs away from home and finds a small cottage...Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a twist taken from the classic fable Goldilocks and mixed in with Fairy Tail. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Goldilocks or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>One day, a young woman named Lucy Heartfilia was walking through the woods after running away from her strict father. She was searching for a new, more exciting life. So far, she didn't have much luck, and had been out on the road for two days with no more than three hours of rest. She glided as proudly as she could in her short white skirt, green t-shirt and rose red sandals, but it was still clear she was exhausted from her road trip. And then she came across a small house. Not too shabby.<p>

"Perhaps I'll stop here for the night," said Lucy.

Lucy approached the door and knocked, but the wind blew it open. Apparently the door had never been closed. Lucy walked in and set her purse down on the nearby end table.

"Walking along that rocky road in this humid weather made me thirsty," whined Lucy.

Fortunately for her, there were three bottles of sake on the counter, each a different flavor. Not the ideal thirst-quenching drink, but if it was just the right temperature, it was good enough for Lucy. She took the first bottle, which happened to be the biggest, and took a sip before spitting it back out into the sink.

"This one's too hot!" cried Lucy.

Lucy tried the next bottle. She swallowed what she sipped, but suddenly had goose bumps because of it.

"This one's too cold!" whined Lucy.

Lucy picked up the third bottle. She took off the cap and had a few sips.

"Just right," she said with complacency.

Lucy sat at the kitchen table and chugged down the entire bottle. Fortunately it quenched her thirst, but now she felt a bit dizzy. The hard kitchen chair was not comfortable enough for Lucy, so she moved into the living room and saw 3 rocking chairs, each different sizes. She sat in the first one, which was also the largest.

"This one's too big," said Lucy, feeling small.

Lucy got up and sat in the next chair, which was very tiny.

"Too small," whined Lucy, feeling claustrophobic.

Lucy got up and sat in the third chair, which was perfect for her.

"Just right," she said with complacency.

Lucy sat back and closed her eyes, rocking with the chair. She felt at peace for the first time since she fled from home. Suddenly, she felt herself falling and landing on wood. The chair had broken while she was sitting on it!

"Well that's a weak chair!" exclaimed Lucy.

Lucy was still tired, and not feeling any better from the sake, so she went upstairs to find a place to nap. When she got up the stairs, she saw three bedrooms. In each room was a bed, each at a different temperature. She went into the first room and tried the first bed, which was covered in red sheets.

"Too hot," complained Lucy, sweating while under the covers.

She got out and went into the second bed, which was covered in blue sheets.

"T-Too c-c-cold," stuttered Lucy, shivering from how little the covers protected her from the cool temperature.

She got out and climbed into a third bed, which was covered in silver sheets, and felt so comfortable for Lucy's tired, aching bones.

"Just right," she said with complacency.

She got cozy, wrapping the blankets all over herself, removing her clothes from herself, stuffing her head in her pillow, and within a second, was fast asleep.

Two hours later, three figures came down the road and approached the house. One was fiery tempered with spiky hair. Another was taller and cold blooded, with long black hair. The third was a small, flying cat.

"I can't wait to finally sit down and enjoy my sake!" exclaimed Happy.

"I hear you, buddy," said Natsu, "After a day of work like today, I could use a hot drink."

"Hot drink?" asked Gray, "In _this_ blazing weather?"

The trio opened the door and immediately sensed that something was not right. The house smelled of strong perfume, and none of them used any…as far as they knew.

"You think someone was here while we were out?" asked Gray.

"They better not have touched my drink!" cried Natsu.

They all went to the kitchen and looked in each of their bottles.

"Someone's been drinking from my bottle!" exclaimed Gray.

"Someone's been drinking from _my _bottle!" shouted Natsu.

"Someone's been drinking from _my_ bottle," cried Happy, "and not a drop left for me."

"Boo hoo," said Natsu, mocking Happy, "At least I still got mine!"

Gray and Natsu happily drank some of their beverage, but immediately spat it back out onto the carpet when they saw their rocking chairs.

"Someone's been sitting in my chair," said Gray observantly.

"Someone's been sitting in _my_ chair!" cried Happy.

"Someone's been sitting in _my_ chair, and their fat ass broke it!" shouted an unhappy Natsu.

"I'd like to know who did this and where we can find that punk and kick his ass!" roared Gray.

"How about we get our things and go find him?" asked Happy.

The three of them went upstairs into their rooms, and once again, it was obvious something was not right. Natsu and Gray saw that their covers had been wrinkled, and as surprising as it sounds, they both made their beds before leaving earlier.

"Someone's been sleeping in my bed!" shouted Natsu.

"Someone's been sleeping in _my_ bed!" exclaimed Gray.

"Someone's been sleeping in _my_ bed, but I'm not telling them that _she's_ still here," giggled Happy to himself.

"Not telling us what?" asked Gray and Natsu.

They both froze in their steps when they saw who was sleeping in Happy's bed. It was a girl! A cute, blonde girl. The three of them had not had much experience with women, so this was an exciting new experience for them…just seeing one. Especially one who was sweating and in nothing but thin, pink underwear who also happened to be using her legs to hold tightly onto one of the pillows.

"How did she get in here?" asked Gray.

"Did we forget to lock the front door?" asked Happy.

"So this is a girl?" asked Natsu.

Natsu knelt down and observed the sleeping traveler, poking her thighs, wondering what they were.

"Yeah, _that's_ gonna get her up real fast," said Gray, "Let _me_ handle this."

Gray used the cool air of the room to lift the sheets off Lucy and send goosebumps crawling up her skin, which did wake her up. Lucy rubbed her eyes and saw three strange figures before her. These must have been the owners of the house.

"Eek!" cried Lucy, covering herself up with the blankets, "Don't look at me while I'm half-naked!"

"Then don't break into our house and _dress_ half-naked," Gray sarcastically replied.

"Who are you guys, anyway?" asked Lucy.

"We're the owners of this house," said Natsu.

"Wrong! You idiot!" barked Gray, bopping Natsu on the head, "The Fairy Tail Guild owns this house, we just use it for a hideout…or a weekend getaway."

"That's Gray, by the way," said Natsu, pointing at Gray.

"And _this_," said Gray, bashing Natsu's head in, "is the idiot Natsu!"

"I'm Happy!" said Happy.

"I'll bet you are," replied Lucy.

Happy put his head down in embarrassment for her, "Just like the others," said Happy, "cuter than a cupcake, but dumber than a rock."

Lucy used her bare foot to kick Happy all the way across the room, and as a result, he was unconscious.

"Hey! That was awesome!" cried Natsu, "I like this chick! Can she stay?"

"What?" asked Gray, "Wait, no! No! We can't!"

"Could I?" asked Lucy, "I don't really have anywhere else to go…"

"We'll need a better argument than that," said Natsu, "Gray doesn't go for the whole 'I have no home' jazz…"

"I can do some work for you guys!" exclaimed Lucy.

"We can handle ourselves, thanks," said Gray coldly.

"I have an idea!" cried Natsu.

Natsu whispered his grand idea into Gray's ear, and suddenly, he was thinking. Perhaps he was ready to change his mind?

"Fine," said Gray, "as long as she agrees to that, she can stay…but ONLY for a LITTLE!"

"Woohoo!" cried Natsu and Lucy.

"Wait," Lucy said, "What am I going to be doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**This one has a little more lemon in it, so if you don't like lemon, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>"It was nice of them to let me stay, but getting their sake for them? I feel like a slave!" whined Lucy, as she carried bottles of sake back to the house coming home from the market.<p>

"Well, you did sort of agree to do it," said Happy, who accompanied her and flew around her head.

"Even so," said Lucy.

Lucy opened the door to the cottage, where Natsu was playing with fire (literally) and Gray was cooling himself off (literally). Lucy slipped her shoes off at the front door, wiped her feet on the carpet (part of Gray's conditions for letting her stay), and put the bag down on the kitchen table.

"Drinks are here!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Oh boy!" cried Natsu.

"Not so fast," said Gray, blocking Natsu from rushing to the table, "It's too early in the morning, and we haven't even started our mission yet."

"Aw," moaned Happy and Natsu.

"Relax," replied Gray, "We can drink when we get back. Geez, you're both acting like cranky 6-year olds on a road trip."

"Should I go with you guys?" asked Lucy.

"Not on missions," replied Gray, "Just keep doing what you're doing."

"We'll see you later!" cried Natsu and Happy.

Natsu, Happy, and Gray left for their mission, once again leaving Lucy all alone in the cottage.

"I guess I can go try on some clothes or something," said Lucy.

She started to head towards the stairs until she heard moaning coming from behind her, "_Drink me…_"

Lucy turned around to see one of the bottles of sake with a big old grin on its face, as if it were a person.

"_Drink me…_" it hissed.

_I want to,_ thought Lucy, _but I think I should wait for the guys to come back_.

"_Drink me!_" exclaimed the bottle.

"Maybe one sip won't hurt," said Lucy, taking the cap off the bottle. She took a small sip and put the bottle down, with a small drop of sake sliding down the bottle.

"_Mmmm, that's good, drink more…_" hissed the bottle.

Lucy took a smaller sip, and then a slightly bigger sip…until she found herself chugging the bottle down. She didn't know why she was doing it, she just felt good about it.

Next thing she knew, she was counting sheep while taking sips. She literally saw sheep bouncing around her, begging to be counted. She was on 42 before the next one became a dancing ukulele. "Dance with us, Lucy! Dance with us!" it exclaimed.

Soon enough, all the sheep became musical instruments dancing to each others music. Lucy finally got up and joined in.

"Hooray!" cried the violin, "Lucy has come to join us!"

The clarinet and flute took Lucy by both her hands and threw her in the middle of the circle on instruments dancing around her. Without realizing it, she found herself breaking into dance. She started with the electric slide, which appeased the instruments at first, until the clarinet got in and asked Lucy to dance.

"Care to dance with me?" asked the clarinet.

"I'll dance," replied the drunken Lucy, "But not _with_ you."

"What do you mean?" asked the clarinet.

Now, being a fantasy influenced by drugs, the instruments were not of regular size. The clarinet was about four times its regular height…just perfect to use as a pole. Lucy wrapped her right leg around the clarinet, climbed up a little, and began to spin with her arm stretched out. All the clarinet felt was pure bliss.

"All night long…" said an overjoyed clarinet.

"My turn," said the saxophone, shoving the clarinet out of the way.

The clarinet went back in the circle dancing around Lucy and the saxophone. Before the sax knew it, Lucy was giving it a lap dance. Lucy enjoyed having something going up and down in between her butt cheeks, and the sax enjoyed it just as much.

* * *

><p>Many hours later, Gray, Natsu, and Happy were on their way back from work, eagerly awaiting their drinks.<p>

"I hope Lucy is back with our drinks!" exclaimed Happy.

"Don't get too crazy tonight, though," said Gray, "We have to be up early for tomorrow's mission. Don't forget that."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be up," replied Natsu, "Don't be such a sourpuss!"

When the three entered the house, they saw that one of the bottles was missing from the bags Lucy had brought back earlier.

"Where _is_ Lucy?" asked Happy.

"I have a feeling I know what happened," replied Gray.

Gray had been right, as usual. He led Happy and Natsu into the next room, where they found Lucy passed out on the floor. Not far from her was an empty bottle of sake.

"Isn't this exactly how we found her yesterday?" asked Gray.

Passed out, yes. Under the covers in nothing but her panties, not quite. No, she was still clothed. She was still wearing the white and blue tank top, still had the blue handkerchief around her neck, and still had the tight, black booty shorts on. What surprised Happy was that a girl as cute as Lucy could hold that much liquor. What surprised Natsu was that a girl as cute as Lucy could snore like a dog.

What angered Gray was that she was using one of his study books as a pillow.

"Gimme that," hissed Gray, pulling the book out from under Lucy's head.

"What was that for?" asked Natsu.

"She can't just make this her own personal playroom," said Gray, "She may be our guest, but she has to understand some ground rules."

"What are you doing?" asked Happy as Gray picked her up.

"I'm putting her to bed upstairs, where she belongs," replied Gray.

"Oh well," said Natsu, "I guess we'll see her tomorrow morning. Let's go get some drinks, Happy!"

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Happy.

Gray wasn't about to admit it to the other two, but he couldn't deny that Lucy was kind of cute when she was passed out. He wasn't quite sure why he enjoyed holding her in his arms, but it probably would pass when the alcohol wears out of Lucy's system. He suddenly froze in his steps when she heard him say something in her sleep.

"Natsu…"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I know what you're thinking...about friggin' time I updated. Well, I'm just as glad. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>"Natsu…" she moaned in her sleep.<p>

Gray was curious now. Why would she go and say something like that?

_Inside her dreams, Lucy was hiding behind an old oak tree in the middle of a dead forest. The oak tree was not only the largest in the forest, but also the only one with any color. Lucy was in the possession of a bottle of sake. And inside her dream, Natsu was about to kill her over it. _

_Natsu approached the giant oak tree ready to use fire magic to burn it down. That would certainly be a quick way to expose where Lucy was hiding, or better, kill her in the process. Lucy held tightly onto the bottle of sake while Natsu lit the tree on fire. It had started to come down. Lucy needed a better hiding spot, but there wasn't any. Every other tree was too thin for her to hide behind. _

"_There you are! Gimme my sake!" cried Natsu._

Regardless of the reason, Gray lifted the covers, put Lucy to bed, and placed the covers back over her, going back downstairs to enjoy what was left of their drinks with his idiot friends.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Natsu, Happy, and Gray slept in since they had the day off. They were only up about an hour before Lucy, who had quite the hangover. There were two open bottles of sake on the table, both belonged to Natsu, who was eating lunch.<p>

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up," said Gray, sitting back with a sandwich.

"Hi!" exclaimed Natsu and Happy.

"I can't remember anything that happened yesterday," moaned Lucy, sitting down, "My stomach hurts, and I have the worst hangover ever."

"Too bad _you're _feeling crappy," said Happy, smirking, "We're finding this whole thing hilarious!"

"What whole thing?" asked Lucy, getting herself some crackers.

"We used an 'Eyesight' spell on you last night and got your whole shit here!" exclaimed Natsu, who was pointing to a floating sphere that doubled as a screen.

"Is that…me?" asked Lucy.

"Yep!" exclaimed Natsu, "And it's pretty funny stuff!"

While Natsu and Happy found it funny, Gray tried to ignore it while Lucy blushed with embarrassment. She had one leg hanging off the bed and was practically hugging the pillow. Her tank top was pulled up by herself unconsciously, and her booty shorts were falling down. Her pink panties were visible, as well as her butt crack. She was also drooling on the pillow and mildly snoring, the worst possible state to be in.

At this point, Natsu and Happy were on the floor crying of laughter. Lucy walked out of the room and into the bathroom while Gray tried not to blush. He secretly enjoyed seeing Lucy like that, but didn't want her to know it. A few minutes had passed by before Natsu and Happy got tired of laughing and went back to drinking, but Gray was still concerned about Lucy. She hadn't come out of the bathroom yet, and wondered if she was ok. He got up and went around the corner to go check up on her. He noticed, however, that the door was slightly open, and took a peek inside. Fortunately for him she was decent, but he couldn't help but notice she had been looking at herself in the mirror. He decided to think nothing of it and walked away.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Lucy had been feeling better, but was still a little tired. Natsu and Happy never really got exhausted, and were dancing to some of the latest music fads in the living room. Gray sat with his body laid out across the couch as Lucy came into the room with a glass of hot chocolate. It was cold outside, but fortunately Natsu was good at keeping the fireplace lit up. Lucy found it warm enough to wear a short pink skirt with her usual strapless black shirt. She approached the couch where Gray was sitting, which instantly made him feel tense.<p>

"Mind if I sit down?" asked Lucy.

Unable to find the right words, Gray just nodded his head and moved his feet to give Lucy some room. She sat with her legs crossed as she took a sip from her cocoa.

"Sorry about this mess I've been putting you guys through," said Lucy.

"Don't worry about it, its fine," said Gray, trying to act casual.

"I know it's kinda hard having me around when you don't even want me…" said Lucy, starting to trail off.

"I never said I _didn't_ want you…uh, around," said Gray…even though he started out _not_ wanting her around.

"You seem to act like it, though," said Lucy.

She didn't seem to notice, but Gray suddenly became even more nervous when she positioned herself so that her inner thighs ended up touching his feet. A sudden frightening thrill went up from toe to head when that happened.

"You alright, Gray?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Gray, trying not to look into Lucy's eyes.

They both knew this was not the case. While Gray was feeling nervous, Lucy felt confused.

_He started out not wanting me staying here_, she thought, _so I thought I wouldn't like him very much…and yet…_

"Watch out, guys!" shouted Happy.

It was too late. After Natsu had lit a towel on fire, he had tried tossing it around with Happy, but had missed it. It landed on Lucy's lap, who jumped up and tried to get the fire off her skirt. Of course, Gray could easily have made the fire go away just by using his Ice magic, but Lucy thought of something else before that, even though it wasn't the most pleasant…she took off her skirt quickly and threw it in the sink, filling it up with water. When she went back into the room, Gray turned his head away when he started blushing, but Natsu and Happy went into a laughing frenzy.

"Ha Ha!" laughed Natsu, "Nice panties!"

"They're too cute!" cried Happy.

She wasn't wearing the same pink ones as before, but instead a brown pair with kittens on it. Embarrassed, Lucy ran upstairs into the bathroom. As Natsu and Gray continued to laugh and roll around the floor, Gray went upstairs to check on her. He knocked once on the door and called her name. No response. A second time he responded, still no response.

_Guess I better just check on her_, he said, preparing himself to go inside.

Just as Gray was entering the door, Lucy had finally removed every article of clothing, including her beer-soaked panties, in order to shower. Having nothing to cover herself with, she just stood in shock covering her breasts as Gray stood there in shock.

"Gray…"


	4. Chapter 4

**At long last, I've FINALLY managed to update this fanfic. And there will be more frequent updates, I promise.**

* * *

><p>"...What the HELL are you DOING?" Lucy cried.<p>

All Gray could do was stutter as the stark naked blonde stood trying to cover herself in the bathroom. As quickly as he came in, he had slammed the door behind him, just in time to avoid one of Lucy's notorious face-kicks. Happy was still suffering from short-term memory loss because of her.

But the image still lingered inside his head. He could visualize how her breasts pushed together as she attempted to cover herself with a towel. And how her smooth legs were cowering together to hide even deeper hidden treasures (something Natsu loves in both senses). Now he wanted to see what that body of hers looked like when it was wet. As he heard Lucy turn the shower water on and step inside, he went back towards his room and turned in for the night.

* * *

><p>A good two and a half hours later, Gray woke up and not a sound could be heard. The whole household was asleep at this point. But since Gray needed some cold water to quench his thirst, silence be damned. His door creaked as he opened it into the hallway. He was sure to slowly walk, as every light was out, and he could not see in front of him. Walking into the bathroom and turning on the lights, he turned on the sinks and let the cold water pour into his palms as they went from hand to mouth. Unlike most people, the cold suited Gray, so of course he did not get chills or so much as a goose bump when drinking the water...in nothing but pajama bottoms, no less.<p>

To the side, he finally noticed, was a wet towel. The one Lucy used to shower with earlier that evening. Remembering the image of her nude body in front of him, Gray gave into temptation and picked up the towel, planting his face into it. Still wet, but fragrant. Smelled like vanilla. Was it perfume being washed off, or did Lucy naturally smell that good? Gray secretly longed to find out, though his cold demeanor would not show it.

As Gray walked back, he heard a faint sound coming from Lucy's room. The sound of crying. He wasn't quite sure what to do. Part of him was tempted to go in and comfort her for whatever reason she was sad. Then again, she might take his entering her room the wrong way and blow a cork on him. Especially considering the fact that he had earlier walked in on her in the shower and she had almost exposed her nude body to him. Was that really the reason for it? Or was there something else? Regrettably, he walked past her door back to his own room, leaving behind a weeping Lucy.

* * *

><p>Gray got up the next morning very early. He had a long day ahead of him tracking down mountain bandits robbing nearby villages, and this time, he was asked to go solo. Much like the previous night, it was eerily quiet in the halls. Even for Natsu and Happy, the noise-prone duo. Not even crying or snoring from Lucy's room. She probably cried herself to sleep. Hopefully, Gray thought, he would be able to resolve things once he got home.<p>

And by that night, he had returned with several scratches and cuts all over his body. And he was shirtless, too. He didn't throw it off for kicks or to show off his abs. It had actually been burned off by one of the bandits, who apparently knew his way around a blow-torch. He really hoped he didn't have to go into details about how his mission that day went. But when he opened the door to the cabin...

"Whoa! Gray! What's up with all the cuts, man?" asked a rowdy Natsu, "And who you showing off your pecs for?"

"Probably off messing with village girls under the guise of being on a 'mission'," said Happy, floating just above Natsu's head.

"Ah, you playboy, you!" Natsu said, elbowing Gray in the side, "So how about some booze? We're bringing out one of the big kegs for tomorrow night's meteor shower, and we're gonna give it a little...taste test, hee hee hee!"

"Can't you go one night without drinking yourself stupid?" asked an agitated Gray.

"Geez, why are your panties in such a knot?" asked Natsu, "Did something happen on your mission?"

During the time Gray tried to explain himself, as if that was actually necessary, Lucy emerged from upstairs, coming down in baggy pajama bottoms and a large white shirt with a Fairy Tail logo on it. It would have been tight on a large, overweight man, but on Lucy, it went halfway down her thighs.

"Oh...you're back," muttered Lucy, not showing any emotion in her face.

"Hey, Lucy!" exclaimed Natsu, "We;re bringing out a big keg of booze tonight for tomorrow night's meteor shower!"

"Nice," said Lucy, still not showing emotion, "I'll just take a cup and go back up to my room."

Lucy went into the next room to do just that. When she went back up the stairs with a cup, Natsu and Happy turned towards Gray with the dumbest grins on their faces. The usual mischievous ones they had when they replaced someone's food with flaming-hot food.

"Something's going on between you two, isn't there?" asked a cheeky Happy.

"What in the hell makes you assume that?" asked Gray.

"We heard her screaming at you yesterday, dude," replied Natsu, "And you had been coming out of the bathroom when she said it. Sound to me like someone's having a lover's quarrel."

"What happened last night was purely by accident," said Gray, walking past them.

"If that's the case, you better apologize quick!" exclaimed Happy, "Or someone won't be getting any tonight!"

"That's enough, you two," Gray growled, shooting an icy glare that literally froze them where they stood, "Now stay there while I make things right."

They did indeed stay where they were (not that they had much choice) as Gray walked up the stairs and turned the corner towards Lucy's room. He couldn't hear crying, so that was a good sign. This time, he played it safe by knocking on the wooden door.

"It's open," he heard her say.

Gray opened the door to Lucy's room and saw that the room he had once used as a training room had been modified indefinitely. The corner where his old punching bag was now had an end table with girly trinkets on top, as well as jewels and other things in the drawers beneath. There was a scarlet-colored armoire where his weights used to be, and a double bed with pink and purple sheets in the very center. In the corner where he had his stereo for workout music was a night desk. And sitting at that desk was Lucy, with her drink in one hand and a pen in the other. She had been writing something down in a small journal. Possibly a diary.

"Listen," said Gray, "About last night...I had no idea you were in there, let alone naked. The fact that I walked in on you was purely coincidental, I swear. Just thought you should know that, and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"It's not you," replied Lucy, "It's just...well, you didn't see me completely naked, but...if you did, it would bring up even worse memories than before."

"Memories?" asked Gray, "Why's that?"

Lucy fell silent, turning away from Gray and resuming with her written musings.

"I'd rather not go into that," said Lucy, "Just leave me to my alcohol and my thoughts. Please."

Gray respected her wishes and left the room. At least they cleared up the whole 'bathroom intrusion' thing. But now something else plagued Gray's mind. It now seemed to make sense that she drank heavily. Even more so than other girls. Hell, not even Mirajane or Erza Scarlet could outdrink her, and they were far from delicate. Meaning something must have happened to Lucy in her past to make her want to drink to forget. But what?

And why did he suddenly care so much?


End file.
